Companion Chatroom
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: The Tardis has decided to set up a chatroom for companions of the Doctor. Watch as Rose, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Clara, Vastra, Jenny and Strax talk to each other.
1. Please Enjoy

**Companion Chatroom**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**All the characters and their chatroom names:**

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**They will be the main characters however from time to time other characters will pop up.**

* * *

The Tardis was bored. Her Doctor was busy out saving the world or something. She wasn't particularly sure what he was up to. She'd probably hear all about it from Clara when they got back but for now she was bored. The Tardis wasn't keen on being bored. She needed something to entertain her. The Tardis wanted to make something and she knew that she would get bored again when the Doctor went off on his adventures so she wanted to create something that would entertain her for a while. The Tardis thought about previous things she had made. She had created Twitter it was always entertaining but sometimes the people were boring. She wanted to make something that just interesting people would use. Thats it! The Doctors companions. In no time the Tardis had constructed a specially made chatroom for the Doctors companions she sent an email with the link to the Doctors companions past and present and waited for them to respond...

**Sexy_Idris typed **Greetings companions of my Doctor. I have set up a place for you to communicate with each other on the internet. Please enjoy and use it wisely.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?

**ImpossibleWife typed **Don't flirt with her Jack.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **River! Good to see you again! And why not?

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Because she's the Tardis.

**TheBadWolf typed **Since when did the Tardis call herself Idris?

**Last_Centaurion typed **It's a long story...

**TheBadWolf typed** Hang on Impossible Wife are you the Doctors wife?

**ImposibleWife typed **Yes. I'm Professor River Song archeologist and wife of the Doctor.

**Best_Temp typed **I KNEW SHE WAS HIS WIFE!

**HerBeautifulAssisant typed **It was kind of obvious

**Soufflé-Girl typed** I ship them!

**TheGreatDetective typed **She's also part Timelord and Amy's and Rory's daughter.

**ThePotatoOne typed **I gave my life to save her!

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I ship them even more!

**Best_Temp typed** Hang on ThePotatoOne if you gave your life to save her how come your on here? Shouldn't you be dead?

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Best_Temp the Doctor said another friend had brought Strax back but his brain didn't make the return.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Anyway I'm the women who is twice dead.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **I've died quite a few times.

**Last_Centurion typed **But not as many as me! And I've been erased from existence! And I've lived for over 2000 years!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **I'm the man who can never die. EVER!

**Medical_Girl typed **Blimey things have changed since I left!

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **It's defienetly easier fighting aliens freelance isn't it Martha?

**Medical_Girl typed **You can say that again.

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **It's defienetly easier fighting aliens freelance isn't it Martha!

**Medical_Girl typed **HeHeHe I love you Mickey, my brilliant Husband!

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **And I love you too Martha, my beautiful Wife!

**Best_Temp typed **When did that happen?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I ship Martha and Mickey as well!

* * *

**I've been reading quite a few chatroom fics recently and decided that I wanted to give it ago myself. So I'm doing this fic with various companions and friends from Doctor Who.**


	2. The Most Doctors

**Companion Chatroom**

**The Most Doctors**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And we've got another companion making an appearance this time:**

******BannermanRoadGirl- Sarah Jane Smith**

* * *

******TheBadWolf** typed Vastra, Jenny and Strax no offence but do you even count as companions?

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **We've travelled in the Tardis.

**ThePotatoOne typed **Helped him with his isolation.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **They introduced me to him when I was in Victorian London.

**TheGreatDetective typed **We've met him multiple times in his different incarnations.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **You've met different versions of him?

**TheGreatDetective typed ** How else did you think I knew so much about Timelords and Regeneration on Demons Run?

******Medical_Girl **typed Am I the only one to have met one version of the Doctor?

**Sexy_Idris typed **I've obviously met all of them!

**TheBadWolf typed **I helped him regenerate from the Northern one to the hot skinny one.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Met and fancied 3 different Doctors

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **I was with Rose when he regenerated.

**Best_Temp typed **Travelled with the skinny boy in the suit and met the gothic one.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Met the hot gothic one, the Northern one, the hot skinny boy in the suit and obviously the one with the bow tie.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Ohh and I'v met a few I can't tell you about yet. Spoilers!

******Soufflé-Girl typed** I ship you and him OTP! :)

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **I travelled with him for 10 years (sort of). Do you really think we didn't bump into one of his different incarnations?

**Last_Centurion typed **I was with Amy when we met the cricket one. And we also met the one with scarf.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Don't worry Martha I've only met one.

******Medical_Girl **typed YAY! I am not alone.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** But I'm still travelling with him so we might bump into one of the others.

******Medical_Girl **typed :(

**********BannermanRoadGirl typed **I've met the one white hair and a cape, the one with the scarf, the skinny one in the suit, the one with the bow tie. And I also met the cricket one, the one with the recorder and the original on Galifrey.

**********TheBadWolf** typed Sarah Jane! I knew you had some incredible adventures with him but I never knew you'd been to Galifrey!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Sarah Jane you are a legend!

******Soufflé-Girl typed** You are brilliant!

******MickeyTheIdiot** typed You've met 7 Doctors!

**Best_Temp typed **That is impressive!

**********Medical_Girl **typed Now I feel completely inadequate!

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **You really are amazing.

**Last_Centurion typed **I agree with all of the above!

Rose Tyler was sat on her bed looking at her laptop. Her and the Meta-Crisis Doctor had settled down together in the parallel world. Rose could her the Doctor shouting for her. "I'm in my bedroom." she shouted back in response.

"Hey! What are you up to?" he asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Just having a look at Companion Chatroom." she stated then realised she might need to give a little bit more explanation. "It's a chatroom companions of the Doctor the Tardis set it up and then emailed me a link."

"How is the Tardis able to send an email through to a parallel time zone?" asked the Meta-Crisis.

"I don't know how to be honest. According to Clara it's very complicated." said Rose.

"Who's Clara?" asked the Doctor. Rose realised that her Doctor didn't know who she was yet if she was his current companion. She realised she needed to fill him in.

"Current companion to your next incarnation."

"Right Rose Tyler you can not keep this from me for any longer. I'm gonna have to have a look." the Doctor playfully pulled the laptop away from Rose. He liked the look of this.

* * *

**A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favouited! It means so much to me and I love you all. By the way if you are going straight onto this chapter go back and reread Chapter 1 as I have edited it a bit.**


	3. Ships and OTPs

**Companion Chatroom**

**Ships and OTPs**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

******MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And this time we also have:**

**HandyDoctor- The Meta-Crisis Doctor**

* * *

Clara Oswin Oswald sat on her bed in the Tardis. It was getting late. Well she thought it was but to be honest time lost meaning in the Tardis. Her feet where aching from having done quite a bit of running that day. The Doctor had said New Earth was going to be peaceful and relaxing. He hadn't been expecting the Cult Of Mondas to attack them. He certainly hadn't been expecting them to have to run through pretty much the entire city of New New York. Whilst Converse were comfortable even they couldn't stop feet aching that had been running for more or less all day. Clara wasn't tired yet and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She pulled out her laptop and logged onto Companion Chatroom. The Tardis had incredible Wi-Fi and it loaded very quickly. Right time to see who was on.

**Soufflé-Girl typed** Hello! Is anyone on here at the moment?

**********HandyDoctor typed** Hi I am.

**Soufflé-Girl typed** Oh hi! I'm Clara Oswin Oswald current companion of the Doctor. And you are?

**********HandyDoctor typed** I'm the Meta-Crisis Doctor. I'm a human duplicate of the original Doctor created during a battle with the Daleks and Davros. I currently live with Rose in a parallel world.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **So do you look exactly like the Doctor? If your human does that mean you can't regenerate?

**********HandyDoctor typed** I look exactly like the Doctor looked when I was created. But I can't regenerate.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** So that must mean you look like the hot skinny one.

**TheBadWolf typed **_CLARA OSWIN OSWALD STOP RIGHT THERE!_

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Because you've put that all in capitals, underlined it and made it italics I'm guessing your angry at me.

******Best_Temp typed **Ohh I'm watching this! Rose vs. Clara!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Not helping Donna

**********Best_Temp typed** Yeah but I bet you're gonna watch this as well Jack

**TheBadWolf typed **_YES I AM VERY ANGRY WITH YOU CLARA!_

**********Soufflé-Girl typed **But what have I even done?

******TheBadWolf typed** _YOU'VE FLIRTED WITH MY MAN YOU HOME WRECKER!_

**********Soufflé-Girl typed **But you referred to him as the hot one yourself yesterday.

******TheBadWolf typed** _IRRELEVANT! HE'S MY MAN I CAN CALL HIM WHAT I WANT!_

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** But you two live in a parallel world so even if I was interested I could never met him.

**********************Soufflé-Girl typed** Also Rose you seem to has over looked the fact that I've got a girlfriend.

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **Woo! Team Tardis LGBT!

**********HandyDoctor typed** Listen this is crazy...

**********Best_Temp typed **But here's my number so call me maybe!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Not helping Donna

**********************Best_Temp typed** Yeah but I bet you were thinking the same thing Jack

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **To be honest I was thinking of making the same joke.

**********HandyDoctor typed ** ? ? ? ? ? Anyway as I was saying I never meant to cause this so I'm just going to log off.

**TheBadWolf typed **_THIS ISN'T OVER CLARA OSWIN OSWALD!_

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** I only wanted to tell them I shipped them OTP! :(

******Medical_Girl typed** Clara how can you have 3 OTPs? OTP stands for One True Pairing. So therefore shouldn't you have just one OTP?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Fine you and Mickey are no longer one of my OTPs.

**ImpossibleWife typed **To be honest Clara she is right.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **River. You and the Doctor are no longer my OTP either.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Wait that means I don't have an OTP anymore...

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Amy and Rory you're my OTP now.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Ok sure Clara.

**Last_Centurion typed **Cool.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Yay! I have a new OTP! :)

**TheGreatDetective typed **How come no one ships me and Jenny

**ImpossibleWife typed **That would probably be because we all think you two are brilliant. And we don't doubt for a second just how truly perfect you are together.

* * *

**Thank you so so much to everyone. The reaction to this is crazy. I've never had such a brilliant reaction to one of my stories ever before. In particular thanks to all the reviewers. I really like to know what people think and you've also given me some good ideas that hadn't occurred to me.**


	4. Daleks

**Companion Chatroom**

**Daleks**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

Martha Jones loved Companion Chatroom. It was brilliant. She'd always been interested in the Doctors adventures even when she was travelling with him. Now she was learning about not only he'd done before her time with him in the Tardis but also after. It was good catching up with friends she'd made during her travelling days such as Donna and Jack. But she was also enjoying making friends with new people such as Amy and Rory and Clara. One thing was certain her dislike of Rose was beginning to remerge. Martha couldn't figure out why Rose had got so upset at Clara referring to her version of the Doctor as the hot skinny one. Because to be honest he was.

**Sexy_Idris typed** To avoid a repeat of Rose's outburst why don't you talk about your experiences with the Doctor and me. You've all met the Daleks...**  
**

**********TheBadWolf typed** Have we really? Well I'll go first I brought a Dalek back to life in Utah 2012, destroyed a fleet of them with the power of the Tardis, met one trying to infect humans at an archaeological dig, met the Cult Of Skaro and stopped Davros and the Daleks reality bomb.

**Captain_Torchwood typed** Got shot by a fleet of them (my first death!) then came back to life, had Daleks come through the rift several time and stopped the Daleks in the Crucible.

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **Opened the Genesis Ark at the battle of Canary Wharf and helped out with Davros and the Daleks on the Crucible.

**Medical_Girl typed **Met the Cult Of Skaro in New York (but I prefer not to talk about that) and was involved fighting the Daleks and stolen planets.

**Best_Temp typed** Only met them once. Saved the day at the last second during the battle with Davros and his mega army of Daleks with the Stolen Earth and reality bomb. Became part Timelord and then lost all memories of the Doctor.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Donna if you lost all memories of the Doctor how come your on this chatroom?

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Ahh the Doctor told me this one! After the Big Bang Two when the universe got rebooted (it's a long story. I'll explain later) things got corrected and put back how they should be and that included Donna's memories.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Oh cool!

**ImpossibleWife typed **First person to ever make a Dalek beg for mercy. I still killed it despite that.

**Best_Temp typed** Seriously!?

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Yes she did! That's my daughter!

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** I met the Daleks first in Churchill's bunker, then when the Pandorica opened then I went into the Dalek Asylum.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** I saved her in the Asylum!

**TheBadWolf typed** _DON'T WANT TO KNOW! KEEP AWAY FORM MY MAN!_

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Anyway carry on the story Amy.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Erm yeah so... Visited the City of the Daleks on Skaro, helped Space Security Service fight the Daleks, stopped a potential Dalek invasion of Mars and intervened in a battle between the Daleks and Mechonoids.

**Last_Centurion typed **I think I was there for most of the ones Amy just mentioned however time has been unwritten, rewritten and not existed so often around us that it's kind of hard to tell...

**TheGreatDetective typed **The Daleks once decided to attack Victorian London through the factories.

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **Yeah it was shortly after the incident with the Draconian ambassador.

**ThePotatoOne typed **The Doctor allowed me to use grenades and blow things to smithereens for once!

******Soufflé-Girl typed** I crash landed on the Dalek Asylum planet and then got converted into a Dalek.

**TheBadWolf typed **_NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU SAY CHEATER!_

**Best_Temp typed **Actually I was quite interested in what Clara was saying.

**Medical_Girl typed **I was as well.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Not helping Martha and Donna.

******Best_Temp typed** Yeah but I bet you were thinking the same thing Jack. Rose how much longer are you going to hold a grudge on Clara for? The rest of us think she's really nice.

**Sexy_Idris typed **Agreed!

**Medical_Girl ****typed **Agreed!

**MickeyTheIdiot ****typed **Agreed!

**ImpossibleWife ****typed **Agreed!

**TheGirlWhoWaited ****typed** Agreed!

**Last_Centurion ****typed **Agreed!

**Captain_Torchwood ****typed **Agreed!

**TheGreatDetective ****typed **Agreed!

**HerBeautifulAssistant ****typed **Agreed!

**ThePotatoOne ****typed **Agreed!

**TheBadWolf typed** _UNTIL THE LITTLE HOME WRECKING SLUT APOLOGISES!_

******Best_Temp typed** I was just wondering how long this was going to continue to see if I needed to buy some more popcorn. I think I might.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone.**

**It makes me smile every time I get an email saying that another person has followed, favouited or reviewed this story. I'm sorry to everyone who was expecting an update yesterday but I've got hooked on reading The Hunger Games so didn't have time to write another chapter.**


	5. Donna's Intervention

**Companion Chatroom **

**Donna's Intervention**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

Donna Noble was up very early. It wasn't the first time the Companion Chatroom had damaged her sleeping pattern. At first it was worrying why she was able to remember the Doctor when she also clearly remembered not remembering him. Amy had explaned that something called Big Bang Two had caused her memories to return. Actually that reminded her she needed to ask Amy for more details about that at some point. But not right now. This time it was the whole Rose Vs Clara situation that was keeping her awake. She was about to stage an intervention and hopefully bring it to an end. She just needed Rose to come online. Donna had sent Rose a DM telling her to be on the Chatroom at 3 am. A notification pinged up saying **TheBadWolf** was now online. This was it now on never.

******Best_Temp typed** Rose what is your problem with Clara?

**TheBadWolf typed **Didn't you ask me that yesterday?

******Best_Temp typed** Yes. But yesterday everyone else was on the Chatroom. Now it's just the two of us.

******Best_Temp typed** Do you not like her because she's still travelling with the Doctor?

**TheBadWolf typed **No. That would be predictable and boring and kind of insulting to anyone who was reading this.

******Best_Temp typed **And based on what Amy, Rory, River and Clara have said he's regenerated since our time with him. So you don't even really have any right to be jealous.

**TheBadWolf typed **Do you want to know the real reason?

******Best_Temp typed** Of course I do! I'm not up at 3 am in the morning just to idly chat!

**TheBadWolf typed **It's because she reminds me of Jack.

******Best_Temp typed **Well that was unexpected! I suppose it shows you shouldn't start moaning about something before you know all the facts.

******Best_Temp typed** Anyway why does she remind you of Jack? And how is that a bad thing?

**TheBadWolf typed **Jack is a brilliant person but he can never die. Clara is the women twice dead. Can you see the connection?

******Best_Temp typed **I see the connection. But doesn't explain why you've been such a bitch to Clara.

******Best_Temp typed** What you have! It needed to be said!

**TheBadWolf typed **I have. I was the one who made Jack never able to die.

******Best_Temp typed** And you still feel guilty...

**TheBadWolf typed **And I still feel guilty. Jack acts like he's fine with immortality but I know him and I know he's not.

******Best_Temp typed** So you've been shouting at Clara to make yourself feel better and stop the same happening to her.

**TheBadWolf typed **I have been so stupid haven't I?

******Best_Temp typed** I should probably be supportive and say you haven't. But you really have.

**TheBadWolf typed **I wish I could just explain everything to Clara and just apologise to her.

******Best_Temp typed** Do you really want to explain everything and apologise to Clara?

**TheBadWolf typed **Yes! Why?

******Best_Temp typed** Well...

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I've been reading the whole thing

**TheBadWolf typed **What really? But Donna said we were the only two on the Chatroom?

******Best_Temp typed** We were the only two posting but Clara has been logged in reading just not posting.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **We came up with this plan via DM yesterday.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **So Rose about that apology?

**TheBadWolf typed **Clara Oswin Oswald I apologise for being such a bitch to you over the past few days.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Apology accepted!

******Best_Temp typed** My work here is done.

* * *

**In my authors note this time I just want to address something a lot of people have been saying to me in PM and Reviews.**

**I'm writing Rose like this because I am so sick of fics (and some of her later episodes) were she is presented as being oh so perfect. Rose hasn't been written out of character she was flawed and she did have a very bitchy side and I wanted to show that for a change.**

**Rose is gonna start behaving herself from now on but you should have waited until it had all played out before you start making assumptions which I hope you've now realised are wrong**


	6. Hello Again Amy

**Companion Chatroom**

**Hello Again Amy**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And also joining the forum this time we have;**

**EyePatchWoman- Madame Korvarian **

* * *

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** So then the Doctor diffused the bomb and saved Starship UK.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Good to know Starship UK is still all right. How's Liz 10?

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** She's fine. Told me to send her regards to you and Rory.

**Last_Centurion typed **How does she know your speaking to us?

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** I may have mentioned Companion Chatroom to her.

**EyePatchWoman typed **Hello again Amy.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Oh no it's her again!

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Erm who are you?

**EyePatchWoman typed **I am Madame Korvarian human leader of the Silence. And you are Clara Oswin Oswald the woman twice dead you're rather pretty, aren't you.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Leave Clara and Amy alone.

**EyePatchWoman typed **Oh look the dashing captain who can't die comes to their rescue.

**TheGreatDetective typed **I think you should leave before you cause anymore trouble.

******EyePatchWoman typed **Here's the lizard woman from before the dawn of time trying to threaten me******.**

**ThePotatoOne typed **I think you should leave before I have to blow you to smithereens.

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **Strax she is on the internet and not even in the same era as us how are you going to blow her to smithereens?

**ThePotatoOne typed **Spoilsport

**EyePatchWoman typed **Now comes the good Sontaran and Vashtas wife.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Why are you here Madame Korvarian? If you're here to check up on me then I'm here leave the others alone.

**EyePatchWoman typed **And here she is Melody Pond! My greatest project and biggest failure.

**ImpossibleWife typed **You think I'm a failure because I didn't kill the Doctor but I'm not. I've become my own person. Did you think I'd crumble?

******************************Medical_Girl typed **Did you think I'd lay down and die?

**Best_Temp typed** Oh no not I! I will Survive!

******************************Medical_Girl typed **Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive!

**Best_Temp typed **I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give!

******************************Medical_Girl typed **And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey!

**************************Captain_Torchwood typed **Not helping Martha and Donna.

**********************Best_Temp typed** Yeah but I bet you were thinking the same thing Jack

**EyePatchWoman typed **Ok I'm off now. You lot win and don't worry I shan't be back.

**Best_Temp typed **You were saying about me and Martha?

******************************Medical_Girl typed** I think we're owed an apology.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**If you want to know all the reasons why I haven't updated in a while then PM me as it's too boring to list all of them here.**

**Finally if you've enjoyed this or want to help me with future chapters then please take a moment to answer the poll on my profile.**

**Until next time I hope you have a nice day.**


	7. Stories

**Companion Chatroom**

**Stories**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

******TheBadWolf typed** I know some of you still have a bit of an issue with me.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Yes we do. Thank you for realising that.

**********TheBadWolf typed ** Thank you for saying that River I feel so much better now.

**ImpossibleWife typed **No problem.

**TheBadWolf typed **That was sarcasm. Anyway to try and rebuild bridges I thought I'd share a story from my Tardis days with you. The time I met Queen Victoria.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Oh I've met Elizabeth the 10th.

**Medical_Girl typed **Elizabeth the 1st tried to kill me and the Doctor once for reasons we never knew.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Martha do you wanna know why she tried to kill you?

**Medical_Girl typed **Yeah of course!

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **It's because thanks to the Doctor her name the Virgin Queen isn't that accurate.

**Medical_Girl typed **What the Doctor and Queen Elizabeth the 1st had sex!

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Yep!

******TheBadWolf typed **Anyway. The Doctor was trying to get us to 1979 but we ended up in 1879.******  
**

**Captain_Torchwood typed **The Tardis as accurate as ever.

**ImpossibleWife typed **I can land her anywhere or anywhen exactly when and where I want.

**Sexy_Idris typed **You can my child.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Besides the Tardis always takes you where you need to go. Even if it's not where you want to go.

******TheBadWolf typed** We where in Scotland in the middle of nowhere.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **YAY SCOTLAND!

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Carry on.

******TheBadWolf typed** There was this royal carriage carrying Queen Victoria.

******Soufflé-Girl typed **Hi sorry to interrupt everyone but I've got a bit of news/gossip.

**Best_Temp typed **Recieved and understood. Go ahead Clara.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Did you know Mary Shelly once travelled with the Doctor?

**Best_Temp typed **No way!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Really?

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Yeah! Long before any of us. She travelled with him back before the Time War happened.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **How did you find this out Clara?

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Well we were just in the Tardis library.

******Medical_Girl typed** The library's brilliant isn't it!

**********Soufflé-Girl typed **It really is. I'd just found a copy of Frankenstein signed by Mary Shelly to the Doctor.

**Last_Centurion typed **So he obviously knew her but how does that prove she travelled with him?

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Well I asked him how he got it and he said she used to travel with him. He then gave me a journal she'd written of their adventures.

******Medical_Girl typed **A brand new Mary Shelly book!

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** I KNOW! Anyway they had some really great adventures. She had a bit of a thing for him.

**************Soufflé-Girl typed** Anyway what was i interrupting?

**Best_Temp typed **Rose was just in the middle of telling us a story.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Oh well carry on Rose. Don't let me stop you.

******TheBadWolf typed** Someone was attempting to kill her so she had to take a diversion.

******************Soufflé-Girl typed** Sorry what did I miss?

**Best_Temp typed **Something about Queen Victoria in Scotland and getting the wrong year.

******TheBadWolf typed **The Doctor pretended to be James McCrimmon.

******Captain_Torchwood typed** Good old Physic Paper.

******TheBadWolf typed** So we went to a nearby house.

**Best_Temp typed** Rose is this story going to go on for much longer because if it is I'm going to go get some Pringles.

**TheGreatDetective typed **I think I want to go get something to eat as well.

******TheBadWolf typed** It would be faster if...

**Best_Temp typed **Ok everybody this is a 5 minute break. Go get something to eat, refill your drinks and go to the toilet. Then be back online in 5 minutes.

**5 minutes later...**

******Best_Temp typed **Right is everybody back now? Everybody have a nice break?

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Yeah

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **Yes

**Medical_Girl typed **Sure

**ImpossibleWife typed **I'm back

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Ok

**Last_Centurion typed **Yes

**TheGreatDetective typed **Yes

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **Yeah

**ThePotatoOne typed **Agreed

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I'm back

******Best_Temp typed ** Ok Rose we're all ready for you to continue.

******TheBadWolf typed** We arrived at the house.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Was it a big house? Did they have nice carpets? Were there chocolates on the pillows?

**********TheBadWolf typed** It had been taken over by ninja monks.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Ohh! I've just remembered I've got a Soufflé in the oven.

**TheBadWolf typed **AAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! RIGHT THAT'S IT I'M GOING. YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING MY STORY SO I'M GOING.

**Best_Temp typed **Well we were only taking an interest.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I'm back the soufflé was a success!


	8. Where is Clara?

**Companion**** Chatroom**

**Where is Clara?**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

******Best_Temp typed **Has anyone seen Clara recently?

**Medical_Girl typed **She hasn't been online since Tuesday evening**.**

**********Best_Temp typed** I hope she's all right it's not like her to be away from the chatroom for so long. I mean she's got the most posts out of everyone on here.

**TheBadWolf typed** I suppose I need to apologise again to her for freaking out when she interrupted my story last weekend.

**********Best_Temp typed** It probably would be a good idea.

**TheBadWolf typed **Why does everyone keep arguing with me, making me out to be in the wrong and falling out with me?

**TheChildOfTheTardis typed **Because I am determined to show my readers that you aren't as wonderfully perfect as they think you are.

**TheBadWolf typed** Who the hell was that?

**********Best_Temp typed **I have no idea.

**Medical_Girl typed **Wonder if they'll show up again.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Hi have you missed me?

**********Best_Temp typed** Clara! Where have you been?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Well I've been travelling through the wonder of time and space. Fighting evil, saving civilisations and an awful lot of running. You know?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Oh and when I've been in the Tardis not adventuring I've got hooked on Temple Run 2. Have any of you tried it yet?

**ImpossibleWife typed **Temple Run 2 is good but wait until Temple Run 4 comes out. It's the best one in the series they then start to go downhill after Temple Run 6- Space.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **River did you realise Temple Run 2 is set on Galifrey?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **The Doctor told me that he helped them design the temple for it which is why it's mountainous, got a pinky orange sky and the seal of Rassilon in several places.

* * *

**Just a quick chapter this time to remind you I'm still here. Hopefully I'll get a longer one up fairly soon.**

**By the way I agree with Clara. Temple Run 2 is set on Galifrey.**


	9. Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday

**Companion Chatroom**

**Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

**Best_Temp typed **Fellow companions of the Doctor. It's Monday night again!

******Medical_Girl typed** Which can only mean one thing...

******Soufflé-Girl typed** It's the Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Since when did we have a Cooking Group on Monday nights?

******Medical_Girl typed** Well Jack the Tardis started the forum on the 1st of January this year.

**Best_Temp typed **By the 4th of January me, Clara and Martha had all become good friends.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** So on Monday the 14th the three of us decided we should start a group together.

**Best_Temp typed **And that was how Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday was born.

**Captain_Torchwood typed **So how does it actually work?

**Captain_Torchwood typed **I mean you're all in different places so you don't cook together.

******Medical_Girl typed** We post about what we are going to cook and then we post whilst making it and how it comes out.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Anyway could you go now Jack as we need to get this meeting started.

**Best_Temp typed **So Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday is now in session. What are you making tonight?

******Medical_Girl typed** Well I'm making traditional vanilla cupcakes. But inspired by the recent snow...

**Best_Temp typed **It has been awful hasn't it?

******Medical_Girl typed **I'm going to be making Snow Paradise Vanilla Cupcakes.

******Best_Temp typed **Sounds interesting. And Clara what are you making for us tonight?

******Soufflé-Girl typed** I'm making my classic soufflé. But with a brand new twist...

******Best_Temp typed **Ohh tell us more.

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Well inspired by a recent trip with the Doctor to Apalapucia. I'm making a Glasmir Mountain Soufflé.

**********Best_Temp typed **Sounds good I look forward to hearing more about it.

******Medical_Girl typed** And now Donna Noble what are you planning to make for us tonight?

******Best_Temp typed** Well like Clara my recipe tonight is inspired by one of my adventures with the Doctor.

******Best_Temp typed** I shall be making Adipose cake pops!

******Soufflé-Girl typed** They sound brilliant!

******Medical_Girl typed** So lets get cooking!

* * *

**Is this the strangest chapter so far? What did you think of the Companion Chatroom Cooking Group Monday?**


	10. Happy Valentines Day

**Companion Chatroom**

**Happy Valentines Day**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And making his first reappearance since Chapter 3 is:**

**HandyDoctor- The Meta-Crisis Doctor**

**And to cause some more trouble we've got the return of:**

******EyePatchWoman- Madame Korvarian**

* * *

******TheBadWolf typed** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Oh god am I the only single one on the chatroom. Right I'm going of to another bit of the chatroom. Follow me if you want (only follow me if you are single)

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Looks like Rose and Clara won't be having any arguments today.

**TheChildOfTheTardis typed **That's right Amy. I'm giving Rose the chance to be nice for once. Remember I do like you Rose but don't disappoint me.

**Medical_Girl typed **Who are they? That's twice they've shown up now.

******TheBadWolf typed** Maybe we'll find out one day.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Whoever they are I think they seem quite nice.

**Medical_Girl typed **So Valentines Day... Me and Mickey are celebrating our 5th Valentines Day today.

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **Is it really 5 year. Time flies when you're in love and fighting monsters.

**TheGreatDetective typed **Me and Jenny are enjoy another Valentines day together.

**HerBeautifulAssistant typed **We're going out tonight to celebrate. Monsters, investigations and death can wait for today.

******HandyDoctor typed** Me and Rose are taking our annual trip to Dårlig Ulv Stranden in Norway today.

**TheBadWolf typed **I love you.

******HandyDoctor typed** And I love you too.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Me and Rory are going on a trip to Paris.

******Last_Centurion typed** Well I always promised I'd take Amy to Paris one day.

**Medical_Girl typed **River any plans for tonight with the Doctor?

**ImpossibleWife typed **That's between him and me yeah? ;)

**Last_Centurion typed **RIVER!

**ImpossibleWife typed **Yes daddy?

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** Make sure you use protection River.

**TheBadWolf typed **Did Amy Pond really just tell River Song to make sure the Doctor wrapped it up!?

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** What? We don't want to give Madame Korvarian another chance to get her hands on a Timelord.

******EyePatchWoman typed** Oh Amy Pond. Sweet naive Amy Pond. Do you really think I'd use the same plan twice? Wait till you see my new plan...

******EyePatchWoman typed **That said if you have a spare new Timelord I'll very happily take it. Anyway I'm off now I've got evil plans to make.

******TheGirlWhoWaited typed** How does she even get access to the chatroom?

******Medical_Girl typed** Has anyone seen Donna?

* * *

**Sorry for my longer than expected absence. I just got a bit stuck with ideas for this and also fancied writing something a bit more challenging for a change. ****However I have not one but two chapters to upload today so please enjoy both of them.**

**And if you're happy in love today then I hope you have a wonderful Valentines Day. If you're single (like me) don't worry the next chapter is especially for us.**


	11. Single Awareness Day

**Companion Chatroom**

**Single Awareness Day**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

******Best_Temp typed** Are you all right Clara?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Yeah I guess so.

******Best_Temp typed** You're not all right. Come on Clara I know you tell me what's up.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **It's Valentines Day or Single Awareness Day as it should be called.

******Best_Temp typed** Yeah I get what you mean. I feel the same.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I thought you had a husband?

******Best_Temp typed** I thought you had a girlfriend?

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** I did have a girlfiend, Nina, but when I went back home with the Doctor she broke up with me.

**Best_Temp**** typed** What a bitch. Do you want to tell me anymore?

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** She couldn't cope with me going away and decided I was just a phase. Even when I explained that I was travelling in time she didn't want to reconcile.

******Best_Temp typed** I repeat myself what a bitch.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Since then the Doctor hasn't taken me back to my home era. Anyway what about you?

******Best_Temp typed** I married this guy but was settling for him. Then when the Doctor rebooted the universe and I regained my memories I realised I was settling for him.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Poor you.

******Best_Temp typed **Yeah we got a divorce and now I'm single.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** So we are both single and sad this Valentines Day.

******Best_Temp typed** Tell you what Clara why don't you get the Doctor to drop you off at my house tonight and we'll have a Single Awareness Day celebration.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Cool idea. I'll just go ask the Doctor if I can.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Just asked him he said I can!

******Best_Temp typed** Probably glad to have an empty Tardis for when River comes round.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Quite probably.

******Best_Temp typed** We'll watch a film and eat ice cream and just have a nice night in.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** One question Donna can I bring a Soufflé for us to share?

******Best_Temp typed **Of course you can.

**********Soufflé-Girl typed** Donna Noble you are my best friend in the entire universe.

******Best_Temp typed** and Clara Oswin Oswald you are my best friend in the entire universe.

* * *

**Poor Clara and Donna let's hope they have a nice night in together.**

**All the single people reading this I hope you have a Happy Single Awareness Day and I hope you enjoyed a break from happy couples being absolutely everywhere.**


	12. She Doesn't Even Go Here

**Companion Chatroom**

**She Doesn't Even Go Here**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And this time we also have... Actually wait and see who it is her screen name will explain it all.**

* * *

******Best_Temp **typed Are Rose and Clara friends at the moment?

**Medical_Girl typed **To be honest Donna I really don't know.

**TheBadWolf typed **Well it's not my fault I suddenly started getting massive mood swings?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Are you pregnant?

**TheBadWolf typed **_OH MY GOD CLARA! ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!_

******Best_Temp **typed It's popcorn time again!

**Medical_Girl typed **I already had some prepared just in case.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **What no? Why do you think that?

**TheBadWolf typed **_YOU WERE SAYING I WAS PREGNANT AND SAYING THAT MEANS THAT YOU MUST THINK I'M FAT!_

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Rose you're having ANOTHER of your mood-swings.

**TheBadWolf typed **_I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT HAVING A MOOD-SWING YOU SAID I WAS FAT!_

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Yes you are. Just get over it. None of us even remotely care about it any more.

**TheBadWolf typed **_DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT CLARA OSWIN OSWALD!_

******Soufflé-Girl typed** Really don't care. Just get other yourself and grow up a bit.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer typed** I just wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school. I wish that I could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles, and we'd all eat it and be happy.

******Best_Temp **typed She doesn't even go here!

**Sexy_Idris typed **Have you ever even met the Doctor?

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer typed** No. I just have a lot of feelings.

**Sexy_Idris typed **OK, go home.

**Last_Centurion typed **Hang on isn't she a fictional character in our universe? Or are we fictional characters in her universe?

**TheChildOfTheTardis typed **Don't think about it too much Rory it'll just make your head hurt. That's the problem with fictional universes, cannon, expanded universe and crossovers.

**Last_Centurion typed **Erm Ok... Thanks I think. But who are you?

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **They've shown up on here a few times but none of us are entirely sure who they are.

* * *

**It's back!**

**I hope you enjoyed that and please keep an eye out for more updates coming fairly soon.**


	13. Rose Has News!

**Companion Chatroom**

**Rose Has News!**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

**And making another reappearance is:**

******HandyDoctor- The Meta-Crisis Doctor**

* * *

******HandyDoctor typed** Hi everyone! It's me again. Erm me and Rose have some important news to tell you all.

**TheBadWolf typed **You tell them.

******HandyDoctor typed** No you tell them.

**Best_Temp typed **Oh please just stop with the flirting and get it over with and just tell us.

**TheBadWolf typed **I'm pregnant!

**Best_Temp typed **Wow! Wasn't actually expecting that.

**Medical_Girl typed **Really?!

**MickeyTheIdiot typed **Congratulations Rose!

**Captain_Torchwood typed **Congratulations to both of you.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **That's brilliant Rose. Let's use this as an excuse to end our stupid feud and be friends. That is if you want to

**Best_Temp typed **be my lover.

**Medical_Girl typed **You gotta get with my friends.

**Best_Temp typed **Make it last forever.

**Medical_Girl typed **Friendship never ends.

**Best_Temp typed **If you wanna be my lover.

**Medical_Girl typed **You have got to give.

**Best_Temp typed **Taking is too easy.

**Medical_Girl typed **But that's the way it is.

**************************Captain_Torchwood typed **Not helping Donna and Martha.

**********************Best_Temp typed** Yeah but I bet you were thinking the same thing Jack so don't even try to deny it.

**Medical_Girl typed **Besides who doesn't love a bit of Spice Girls?

**********************Best_Temp typed** Answer no one.

**Last_Centurion typed **Well actually I...

**********************Best_Temp typed** No one asked you Rory.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Donna Noble don't you dare have a go at my man.

**Last_Centurion typed **Thanks Amy.

**********************Best_Temp typed** Ok all right I was only saying.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **This is your first and only warning.

**TheBadWolf typed **Well thank you Donna and Martha so very much for that musical intermission.

**Medical_Girl typed **You're welcome.

**TheBadWolf typed **That was sarcasm.

**TheBadWolf typed **Anyway getting back to the point that set those two off. Clara let's give being friends ago.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Yay! :)

**ImpossibleWife typed **You're right they did use to be bigger.

**Last_Centurion typed **River?

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Do we even want to know what you're talking about?

**ImpossibleWife typed **Opps I've arrived back too early. Damn Vortex Manipulator! See you all later.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Oh and you'll find out why I'm early and what I'm talking about if you come back tomorrow.

**TheGirlWhoWaited typed **Well that was random.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey!

**Last_Centurion typed **Guess we just got to wait until tomorrow to find out...

* * *

**So congratulations to Rose!**

**River and Rory are right if you do come back tomorrow to read the next chapter you'll find out what River was on about.**


	14. Wibbly Wobbly

**Companion Chatroom**

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey**

* * *

**Sexy_Idris- The Tardis**

**TheBadWolf- Rose Tyler**

**Captain_Torchwood- Captain Jack**

**MickeyTheIdiot- Mickey Smith**

**Medical_Girl - Martha Jones**

**Best_Temp - Donna Noble**

**ImpossibleWife- River Song**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**Last_Centurion- Rory Williams**

**TheGreatDetective- Madame Vastra**

**HerBeautifulAssistant- Jenny Flint**

**ThePotatoOne- Strax**

**Soufflé-Girl- Clara Oswin Oswald**

* * *

******Best_Temp typed** No Clara I swear they definitely used to be bigger.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **I'm fairly sure you're just making that up.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Hey everyone!

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Hi River.

******Best_Temp typed** Oh we're going to find out what happened yesterday.

**ImpossibleWife typed **What are you on about Donna?

******Best_Temp typed** Well...

**Soufflé-Girl typed **We can't tell you because of the web of time.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Ok then I guess I'll find out as it's meant to happen.

**ImpossibleWife typed **So what were you talking about before I arrived.

**Soufflé-Girl typed** We were talking about if chocolate bars used to bigger or if Donna was just making that up.

******Best_Temp typed** I'm not making it up they definitely used to be bigger.

**ImpossibleWife typed **Well I have a Vortex Manipulator. I can go back in time and pick up some samples to compare.

******Best_Temp typed** Make sure you get some decent ones instead of any boring ones.

******Best_Temp typed** What she's offering to buy us chocolate! Who says no to free chocolate?

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Answer no one.

**ImpossibleWife typed **I'll be right back!

**Soufflé-Girl typed **See you later.

**********Best_Temp typed** Have a safe trip.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Now it makes sense.

**********Best_Temp typed** Oh that's the bit were she left from when she showed up yesterday.

**Soufflé-Girl typed **Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey.

* * *

**So that's what River was on about yesterday!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading Companion Chatroom so far.**

**Ohh and someone in the reviews was wondering who TheChildOfTheTardis person is. I couldn't send you a PM so I decided to clarify it in my Authors Note for you and anyone else wondering. The answer is have a look at my pen name.**


End file.
